Fort Tamblin
Fort Tamblin is a location within the Wutai Island in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. It is a fortress maintained by the Wutai Army, which they used as a base to fight the forces of Shinra during the last stages of the Wutai War. Story Zack Fair, still a SOLDIER 2nd Class, is ordered to attack and capture Fort Tamblin with his mentor, Angeal Hewley. Zack single-handedly manages to take the entire fortress and kill all the guards. While he makes his way to the fort's center, a little girl, Yuffie Kisaragi, appears and claims to be Wutai's strongest warrior and pretends to fight Zack with punches in the air. She runs off thinking herself victorious, after Zack pretends to be beaten. Moving forward after the weird encounter, Zack enters a dojo where two giant monsters Wutai has trained as anti-SOLDIER creatures wait. He defeats them, but puts his guard down when a third, larger creature drops in. Angeal rescues Zack, and Fort Tamblin is taken. The SOLDIERs now head to the back to the camp, along the way meeting Director Lazard, who had been evaluating Zack's combat performance. Lazard's opinion of Zack will be more favorable depending upon how many Wutai soldiers the player killed during the mission. It is during this event a group of strange soldiers attack. These men, clearly not working for Wutai, have Genesis's face. They are part of Genesis's mass-SOLDIER defection, and have become Genesis Clones. A Summon, Ifrit, appears, and Zack has to fight it. After the battle, Zack seems to have Ifrit completely beaten, but the summon tries to get up. Sephiroth appears and obliterates Ifrit in a single stroke of his Masamune. Afterwards, the SOLDIERs notice Angeal has disappeared. It seems he has gone over to Genesis's side, but Zack refuses to believe it. Treasure :Note: During the attack on the fort, the player will be scored on how many enemy encounter groups they defeat in the first area and receive a reward upon leaving the fort based on how many enemies they defeated. *Soma *Potion x2 *Ether x2 *Hi-Potion x2 *Earrings *Elixir (reward, defeat 10 or fewer enemy groups) *Bulletproof Vest (reward, defeat 11-13 enemy groups) *Phoenix Down (reward, defeat 14 or 15 enemy groups) *Fire Armlet (reward, defeat 16 or more enemy groups) Enemies Attack on Fort *Wutai Private x3 (scripted) *Wutai Private x25, Wutai Sergeant (scripted) Inside Fort :Note: all formations listed as scripted battles aside from the lone Wutai Sergeant can also be fought as random encounters inside the fort's two regions. *Wutai Private x2, Wutai Sergeant (scripted) *Wutai Private x3, Wutai Sergeant (scripted) *Wutai Private x2, Foulander (scripted) *Wutai Private x2, Foulander x2 (scripted) *Foulander x2 (scripted) *Wutai Sergeant (scripted) *Foulander x3 (scripted) Inner Area *Foulander, Wutai Sergeant *Crescent Unit Lux x3 (optional) *Vajradhara Wu, Vajradhara Tai (Boss) Escape From Fort *??? x3 (scripted) *Ifrit (Boss) Gallery VIICC Mount Tamblin - Mt. Path.jpg|Mount Tamblin Mountain Path. Fort tamblin map.png|Fort Tamblin map. Blizzard crisis core.png|Battle at the gates. VIICC Fort Tamblin 3.jpg|Zack at Fort Tamblin. VIICC Fort Tamblin - Courtyard.jpg|Inside the fort. VIICC Fort Tamblin - Arena.jpg|Arena. Trivia *Fort Tamblin was a playable area in the Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' demo seen at Jump Festa gaming convention in 2006, although greatly shortened from the version seen in the final game. Category:Locations in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-